What Happened to The Lights?
by Rawritsakookye
Summary: What happens when Matsuda, L, and Light get stuck in headquarters with the lights out? What's the scream that came from Matsuda's room? Will L succeed with his plan? LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo...when I first put this up I got lazy, and I mean L-A-Z-Y LAZY. So, I finally went back and edited it.**

**Disclaimer: I own half the plot. The other half belongs to my friend since we did write this together. Death Note, sadly I do not own therwise that scene with the rainy day and the roof would have NOT been interrupted by L's phone!**

**Anyways, enjoy. (oh, and, the weird little circle thingies are thoughts and the facial expressions are in parentheses. Also, brackets [] mean song lyrics.)**

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy and rainy day in Kanto, Japan. The weather conditions were so bad that the people were informed to stay indoors to avoid the harsh winds. The Empire Hotel was where L and the Kira defense force resided, but sadly only three beings were present in the prestigious hotel. Only Matsuda, Light, and L were present because the rest all left to buy dinner before the raging winds arrived.<p>

"Well, it seems we will be on lockdown until further notice."

"Aw. I was looking forward to cuddling up with my new puppy tonight."

Both L and Light rolled their eyes at Matsuda's idiotic remark and quickly went back to work. Matsuda's stupidity was mostly ignored by everyone nowadays. Kira didn't rest and neither did they. Well, at this point Light had not eaten dinner yet, so he decided now was a good time to eat. Getting up, Light gently tugged on the chain connecting him to the detective. L looked up from his computer screen, looking a little disturbed.

"Light-kun, is there a problem?"

"I'm hungry," L took a bowl of strawberries he had been eating and offered some to Light.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I want real food."

"Is Light-kun suggesting I don't eat real food?"

"No, I'm just saying I prefer something a little less sweet," L gave Light a blank look and Light starts to fidget feeling uncomfortable.

"L, what's with the look?"

"….20%," Light's eyes grow wide and his mouth drops.

"Why is it 20%, because I said I wanted food?"

"Because you rejected sweets! Therefore, that makes you a biter person!" L said as if it was painfully obvious. Light's eye twitches vigorously at the detective's ridiculous comment.

"LALALALALALALALA!" Matsuda sings horribly and off tune to his pink ipod.

"…" L throws the bowl of strawberries at Matsuda.

"OW! What hit me?" Matsuda yelled as he took off his earphones. Matsuda turns around to Light and L.

"Matsuda….100%!"

"But I'm not a Kira suspect!"

"No, that's how stupid you are," He said with a blank face. Matsuda grabs his briefcase and heads for the door, overreacting.

"Well, fine. I'll just go sing in my room."

"Don't let us stop you," Matsuda stormed off to his room, feigning hurt. Light turned back to L, who had gone back to staring at his laptop.

"Typical."

L turns to face Light, "Did you say something Light-kun?"

"No, but since I have your attention, can we please go to the kitchen?"

L hesitated for a bit, not wanting to pause the Kira case. Finally giving in to his own hunger, he stands and follows Light into the kitchen. Once there, he makes his way to the refrigerator. Not feeling in the mood to eat sugar, L took a plate of leftover finger sandwiches.

"L, are you feeling alright?" Light asks with a worried expression on his face.

"Why yes, Light. I am feeling very much alright. Why do you ask?"

"You aren't eating any sugar. You always eat sugar."

"Has Light-kun forgotten that I am indeed a human being and not a 'sugar addicted panda'?" L retorted, beginning to get cross with Light's remarks.

"Um…LOOK! Strawberry shortcake!" Light shouts pointing behind L.

L looks behind him, but doesn't see anything.

"Light-kun, I don't see any… (O^o*)," by then, Light has left the kitchen.

L pulls out a remote, "Light-kun…so naïve," L hits the button on the remote.

"Hehehe sucka!"( ^o^) "Hahaha…AH! OW! OUCH!" Long story short, Light was shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Finally not being Lazy. Please Review Favorite andor spam my PM with requests.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same thing happened as with the last chapter. I actually decided not to leave it half-assed.**

**Anyways, enjoy. (oh, and, the weird little circle thingies are thoughts and the facial expressions are in parentheses. Also, brackets [] mean song lyrics.)**

* * *

><p>Light and L walk down the dark halls back to the control room. Light ponders with an apparent angry face.<p>

°°Stupid L, he needs to be judged…*imagines L covered in chocolate and whip cream* (O/O) …..that's SEXY! (^/^)…(O×O) Wait! WAIT! EW! NO!°°

L watches Light's ridiculous faces with amusement. Light notices L staring at him with a relatively straight face.

°°Oh no, what do I do? He's staring right at me.°° A faint blush appears on his cheeks.

"Light-kun, are you feeling alright?"

"Yea…I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Light's blush gets even darker as he speaks.

"You're making faces, and you're turning a little red. Do you need to rest?"

°°Maybe he'll remove the chain if I ask nicely?°° "I…I guess it wouldn't hurt to rest."

L then leads the way to their room. Once in the room, L pulls out a seemingly normal wristwatch from the bedside table.

"What's the watch for?"

"It's for you, as a replacement for the chain. I'm going outside for a little while."

Light watches as L removes the handcuffs and replaces them with the wristwatch.

"You'll get sick if you go out now."

"I won't be outside for long."

Light, feeling even more embarrassed for voicing his worry for L, lies down and feigns sleep. L smirks at Light's half-assed attempts at hiding his embarrassment, then walks out of the room and proceeds to leave the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. As always, Review Favorite andor spam my PM with requests.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Third chapter. I'm taking the fourth chapter down cause I put it up halfway. I will repost it when I get the notebook that contains all of this fluffy yumminess back.****

****Anyways, enjoy. (oh, and, the weird little circle thingies are thoughts and the facial expressions are in parentheses. Also, brackets [] mean song lyrics.)****

* * *

><p><strong>*One Hour Later*<strong>

Light wakes up and notices L is still not back yet. He gets up and walks into the control room.

°°What could be taking L so long? He better not get sick. It's bad enough he's a sugar addict and an insomniac, but I don't think I'll be able to deal with…°° "L?" Light sees L sitting at his computer as always.

"Sleep well, Light-kun?"

"Yea. I guess I really did need the rest," Light yawns and makes his way to the kitchen.

L, or should I say BB, leaves the room, just as the real L walks in already changed into dry clothes. Light walks back into the room with a bowl of strawberries.

"L, I brought you a bowl of strawberries."

"….25%"

(-_-*) "Why 25%? I brought you a bowl of strawberries. What more could you want?"

(-_-') "Light-kun, how do I know you didn't poison these strawberries?"

"Why would I," Light is cut off by an extremely girlish scream coming from Matsuda's room.

"What was that?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Enjoyed it? Don't worry. the yummy will come soon. Um...I know this is posted in horror but that you're a BB or Matsuda fan then yea it would be a bit of a horror fic. There's only like two deaths throughout the entire fic. This is more like a cheap 70's Dracula movie. If you don't know what I'm talking about, just think old drive in horror films with horrible graphics. (the black and white ones)<strong>**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**I will hopefully update today or tomorrow, since I will be getting the oh so mighty notebook back where this story is being kept. Expect An update late today or tomorrow, and if not...expect one before I depart on vacation next week.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I just finished this with the friend that helped write it. **

* * *

><p>After hearing the girly scream, L and Light run to Matsuda's room. They arrive at the door and opened it to be greeted by a grotesque sight. The floors and walls were cover in blood, and Matsuda's body was decapitated.<br>...**It's always the stupid ones that die off first,** L thought as he regarded the scene laid out in front of him.  
>...**It's always the weird ones that die off first,** "Oh my god! Poor Matsuda! Who would kill him off?" Light exclaimed with feint horror.<br>"I'm not too certain who our killing is, but at the moment we should pay our respects to Matsuda."  
>L and Light look at each other with knowing looks. All of a sudden they pull out maracas and sombreros. They start to sing and dance ion happi..I mean in grief.<br>(O^O)''' **...WOW...He must really have been a baka for them to do that.** Beyond thought, sulking in the shadows.  
>(T^T) "So mean! Just because I'm dead! I don't even get a burial!" Matsuda's ghost exclaimed to no one, as he watched L and Light exit his room and write 'R.I.P. Matsuda' in crappy Sharpie writing.<br>Anyways, back to the eye candy...  
>Light and L walk back to the control room; both with pondering faces.<br>"Hey, L, who do you think killed Matsuda?" Light wondered.  
>"I'm not sure, Light-kun. It could not have been anyone from the task force or Watari. They have been gone since the building locked down." "Hmmm...meaning this killer has been waiting for the right time to strike."<br>**Hellz yea I have!** Beyond thought, following them in the shadows.  
>"Hmmm...meaning someone in particular is out to get me," L says, eyeing Light suspiciuosly.<br>All of a sudden...  
>[DOKI DOKI DE KOWARI SOU SEN PERCENT LOVE!]<br>L gives Light a look of utter disbelief as Light checks his phone.  
>"What?" Light asks, once he noticed L's reaction.<br>"Ligth-kun...why is that your ringtone?"  
>"Because...it was a good anime."<br>"You do know that is a shojo anime? Right, Light-kun?"  
>"And?"<br>"Nothiong. I'm just saying," L mutters under his breathe,"30%"  
>"I heard that! Sorry if I enjoy watching shojo anime."<br>"It's not a bad thing Light-kun. It's just that you react so violently when I say something."  
>"Well maybe, just maybe, if you'd quit accusing me of being Kira and gave me some privacy once in a while, I wouldn't snap at you all the time."<br>"If you weren't so goddamn suspicious I wouldn't be accusing you of anything."  
>"If you weren't so good looking and clouding my thoughts, I wouldn't act so suspicious," Light mutters looking down, "AW, SHIT!" Light notices a bulge in his pantalones.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!: Next chapter will be a YAOI! ^O^<strong>

**Don't forget to leave yummy reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with last minute college prep things and , here is the long awaited 5th chapter. **

**Warning: Content not suitable for children under the age of 14. Viewer discretion is advised. XD I sound like the TV! **

**You have been warned. This chapter contains LEMONS. No like? No read. It's as simple as that. **

* * *

><p>L stares in shock at Light's reaction…<p>

"…..Light-kun….You like me?"

"NO!" Light yells as he tries to cover his little problem.

L grabs Light's hand and leads him into the kitchen.

"Where are we going?"

"…."

They arrive at the kitchen, and L throws Light onto the island counter.

"OW! What are you doing?"

L ignores Light as he proceeds to unzip Light's pants, revealing his erect member. Light starts to freak out, seeing the hungry look in the detectives eyes.

"L! STOP!"

L takes chocolate syrup and covers Light's member.

"Hehehe. Well, well, bon appetite!"

"Wait! L, what are yo-AH!"

Light is cut off by L's hot tongue running along the length of his member.

"Mmmmmm…Light-kun, you tase delicious," L states, licking his lips.

"….L!" Light panics, as he throws L off of him.

"What's wrong Light-kun? Don't you like me?" L gives Light a very hopeful Panda stare.

"I…I do like you, but I don't really feel comfortable doing something like this here. Not with the cameras, at least."

"*sigh* Fine."

L throws light over his shoulder and makes his way out of the kitchen. Light becomes extremely nervous.

"W-where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Review. The next chapter will be up quicker. I'm not lying this time. I'm on break so I has lots of free time.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter peoples.**

* * *

><p>"L! L! STOP! At least let me get my pants on!"<p>

L throws Light into a dark room and pushes him onto a chair, "Light-kun…sit over here," The chair suddenly chains Light down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"Hehehe," L takes out whipped cream and strawberries. He puts some whipped cream onto his finger and sucks on it seductively, "Ooooooh."

Light's erect member is crying in pain at this point, "L! OOH! I can't hold it anymore! Stop it!"

Sucking noises can be heard throughout the mostly quiet room, as L continues his sucking the whipped cream off of his finger.

"Hm, but Light-kun, I think you need this," he pinches Light's nipples and continues sucking.

"AH! AH! I-OH MY FU-" L kisses Light to shut him up as he unexpectedly rams into him. L then breaks their kiss.

"Mmm, Light. You're so tight."

"You b-bastard! You could have prepared me first. You better hope you didn't break anything or you're dead." Light complains, as stray tears run down his cheeks, and he lets out a sob.

"I'm sorry, Light. I just couldn't help myself. You are oh, so, very enticing," L licks up light's tears, "Oh. And it's 45%, now."

"HAH! You can still spill out such nonsense? In this position?"

"Well, you haven't told me to move, and I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

"Quit procrastinating and move already!"

"Hmm…Nope."

"L!"

"Answer me this, first. Does Light-kun like me?" L asks giving Light an innocent stare.

°°Damn! I can't hold it in any longer! UGH! FINE! The game is ON, BITCH!°°

"L, would you pretty please let me cum in your hot sexy mouth?" Light says in an erotic tone.

[*spoing* L has risen!] L's eyes grow in shock, but are quickly fogged over in lust.

"OH! Light-kun! I'm so happy that you see it my way now!" (^O^)

"Oh MY FUCKING- HURRY UP!"

"Alright, alright, no need to yell."

L leans down to tease Light, but Light moves their bodies to make sure he was on top.

"OH, L! What now? I WON!"

"Light-kun, Light-kun, Light-kun. You still have a ways to go!" L thrusts his pelvis upward, right into Light's vulnerable hole.

"I won't lose, L"

L flips them over, so he is on top. Then, he kisses Light passionately. He starts thrusting at a relaxed pace. Light breaks the kiss, not content with how slow L is going.

"L, move faster."

"Light-kun, you forgot the most important wor-"

"PLEASE!"

L begins quickening his pace, and the room is soon filled with Light and L's passionate moans and screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. I think the next chapter should be the last one.<strong>

** To Takasaki: Matsuda is the really clumsy detective who becomes Misa's manager in the second season. He's the one that pretends to be drunk and fall off a ledge. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for falling off the face of the Earth. Had to get some stuffs for the college. Here's Chapter 7...the last chapter...?**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Beyond was lost in the intricate labyrinth that is the Empire Hotel. Suddenly, he hears faint screaming from a room down the hall. Quickly becoming curious, Beyond makes his way to the room where the screams are coming from.

"L! OH! AH! AH! I CAN"T H-OLD I-IT!" Light warns.

"AH!" L rams faster.

"AH! HURRY!"

"AH" L rams into Light.

"AH!" Light passionately screams.

L continues to ram into Light, when suddenly, Beyond barges in.

"Oh that is g- AH! OH! MY FUCKING GOD! AAH! My eyes! THEY BURN!" Beyond's eyes bleed from the horrific trauma.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Beyond then dies from blood loss, while at the same time L and Light come together.

The End….or is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Sorry BB fans..we kinda massacred him. DON'T KILL ME! Review please. And a note. I might be moving most of my stories since FF is starting to do something about the content. I'll most likely be moving the Lemons to . I'm not sure if I will cancel this account or keep it up just for the random lemonless fanfics. AdultFF is only for 18+ but...if I don't cancel this account then you could always PM me for the lemons. I will still update my profile and include the FFs published on the other site. Since I am undecided, PM me or write in your review what I should do: keep this account and move the lemons to the other site, or cancel this account?<strong>


	9. MiniEpilogue

**And here is what happened after Beyond died. Mwahahahahah!**

* * *

><p>After the whole fiasco…<p>

Light is asleep from the exhausting "exercise." L cleans up the blood and Beyond's body, then proceeds to pull out a remote. He hits a button and the lights come back on.

"Heheheh. 100% MINE! L wins again!" L exclaims in victory.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, L. When will you ever learn? Light no likey being submissive...or does he? o^O? Review please, and I still haven't decided what to do about my account on here. So, i would like input on what I should do. Move the lemons to AdultFF and keep this account for the innocent one shots, or cancel this account all together?<strong>

****I'm also looking for an artist/artists to do covers for my stories. If you're interested PM me with a website (such as deviantart) where I can see your style.****


End file.
